You drive me up the wall
by jbenzenhafer1
Summary: Classic robotmaster snakeman x reader lemon i do not own snakeman he belongs to capcom.


You crept down the hall as quickly and quietly as you could. You head a small sound from behind you, you turned your head , eyes scanning the hall, nothing. As soon as your head faced in front again you were met with a pair of bright red orbs and let out a small scream and stumbled back. "Damn it Snakeman! What the hell!?" He shrugged, you let out a huff and walked passed him. But he did have to get in the last word as always " I do love to hear you scream." You said nothing as you reached your destination, your room . Once in side the door you shut it and made sure to lock it then flopped down on your bed. Your room was small but comfortable . White walls with some butterfly pictures and décor that you had made your self, a dark wood dresser, small closet , 3 shelf bookshelf with a few books and movies both bluray and dvds ranging from mystery ,horror to fantasy maybe one or two romances. A 20inch flat screen tv with a blu ray player sat on top of the dresser with a medium sized mirror hanging above the dresser on one side. And next to the bed a nightstand with two draws, small desktop lamp , digital clock , cellphone charger and the remotes on top of the nightstand. You laid on your twin bed on top of the light sky blue blanket . Your hands rubbed your face as you let out an annoyed sigh. "Why is he always fallowing me?" You closed your eyes and thought back to when you first met Snakeman. * It was after that fight with gamma . Thank god Rock stopped it and came home alright . And with auto, Roll, and Rock himself repaired the Wily bots. You had stopped by to say hi to Roll. When she led you around to met the new bots there. Some of the Wily bots had been reprogrammed and now were honest workers. Dr. Light was currently trying to find places for some of them to stay. As Roll was telling you. You and Roll had been speaking with Flashman. When you felt something crawling on your arm. You looked over to your right shoulder . You let out a surprised yelp and stumbled backwards when you saw a little green mechanical snake on your shoulder. Then you heard snickering . It was then you realized you were leaning against someone. A white hand reached out and picked up the snake. " Cute little thing isn't it? " You let out another eep and pushed off him. Flashman smacked his hand over his face then said " I'm sorry this is my brother, Snakeman. " Roll took to scolding him . And he apologized. He took your hand and shook it . You gave him a big smile and said no hard feelings. But he held on to your hand a bit to long for your liking. With a roll of his eyes Flash drug Snake away. But not before you and Roll heard him say to Snake "Could you not be creepy " You and Roll let out a few giggles. Whelp after that day Dr Light had called you and told you that Snakeman would be starting work with you at the nature park and preserve, and asked if he could live with you. You didn't really want to , and not because you didn't have room , you lived in a 2 bedroom 1 ½ bath cabin that was in the middle of the preserve . He just creeped you out. But you had said yes anyway. It would just make more sense for one to live as close to their work place as they could. And so it began. Him always following you, sneaking up and scaring you . And the days you were out by your self you just knew he had one of his little friends follow you. So you just try to ignore it . It's not like he's the doing it at the inappropriate times….right?.* You sighed and got off your bed and walked over to your dresser . You pulled out one of your favorite short pj sets. Then went to grab some clean underwear. But stopped in shock when you saw one of Snakeman's snakes with a pair of blue and white pokadot panties in it's mouth. It looked up at you then in a blink of an eye slurped up and swallowed them and took off. You stood there in shock then very thing sunk in . You let out a yell and marched you way across the hall to the room Snakeman now lives in . You stopped at the door you had always been to afraid to go in there not knowing what might be waiting inside . But your anger right now gave you the courage you needed. You grabbed the door knob and twisted swiftly pushing the door open. You stomped in and began to yell at him." You fucking drive me up the wall! " But before you could continue you noticed him. He face was a bit flushed and he had your underwear to his noise. Your eyes trailed down his other hand was-… Your face turned bright red. Your mind raced * He was, is and smelling my, But he's a robot?* "How can he have a". Your last thought you said out loud. You were so stunned. You barely had time to register what happened next. You were grabbed and shoved into a wall . Snake using his foot kicked the door shut. By the time your wits came back to you. Snakeman was leaning over you an arm on each side of your head his red eyes pried into yours. You started to speak ,but apparently you didn't have all your wits back . Because you didn't yell at him to let you go or what the hell he thinks he was doing . Nope you said " But, you're a robot? " Snakeman's lips curled up into a grin the let out a chuckle. He began to answer your question. " I'm an humanoid type robotmaster, built to be as close to human as robot can be. I was given emotions, and am equipped with all the tools to properly experience and express them." He leaned down and whispered the next part " It's very life like." Your eyes grew wide and you let out a little squeak like noise when he rubbed his lower body on you. Then realization hit you. You looked down and saw Snakeman's black tight pants were down around his ankles. Along with his boxer briefs . And that meant his ….. You gulped and looked ,yep there was his good sized dick fully erected. Snake got your attention again " Like it"? Again he rubbed himself on you. Then he started to kiss your neck. At this time you did get your sense back and tried to push him away. Snake let out a hiss and with a little bit of force pushed back, forcing your back to hit the wall. " I don't think so, you've entered my lair with out an invite. " And with that he went back to kissing and nipping your neck. He did this until you let out a low moan as hard as you tried not to. This did not go unnoticed Snakeman lightly bit down on that spot. He pulled his head away from your neck and stared at you. Then he attacked your lips. This wasn't really how he wanted her to find out how he felt about her. Since he saw her on that day with roll. But she had caught him in a rather lusty mood, and she was the cause of it. He trailed his fang along her bottom lip asking , access denied. Growing he moved a hand down and unzipped your shorts . Slipping his hand inside he rubbed you through your panties. You opened your mouth to say something ,but he silenced you by slamming his mouth onto yours and slipping his tough right in. You tried to fight back but stopped something about his tough . Noticing the confused looked on your face he pulled away leaving a trail of saliva between the both of you and flicked out his tough. It was forked just like his name sake. His hand that he was rubbing you with pulled aside your underwear. He rubbed your slick folds the entered a finger. He slowly began to pump it in and out of you. "Hmmmm, so wet ." He moaned. He added another finger and started to go faster. At this rate you had arched your back off the wall while he hook his other arm around your waist pulling you close to him. You had tried to fight what he had been doing to you but as it is now you submitted. He took noticed and with drew his hand from your shorts making you whimper. Then you let out a yelp when he ripped opened your button up blouse and tearing away your bra . He attacked your breasts with his mouth , sucking and nipping each nipple . Leaving you panting, moaning and now grinding into him. He suddenly stopped pulled his head up eye level to you . He looked you in the eye and gave you a very cocky grin with his free hand he tore away your shorts and panties with one tug . Then he raped your legs around his waist and swiftly entered you. ""Oh god, Sanke!" He began a fast pace just pounding into you while letting out deep hiss and animal like growls and grunts joined by your moans and screams of pleasure. Till finally "Snake!" you came hard another big hard thrust and he soon followed. You both stood there panting . When you were able to think clearly you notice floor under you. Your eyes widening. "Sn…SNAKE!" You looked at his smug grin ."What , you said fuck you up the wall, right?." " Wha - ,No I said your were fucking driving me up the wall!" Snake let out a snort like laugh ." Oh all I heard was fuck me and wall , Well I sure did ." You closed you eyes and laid your head in the crook of his neck. " Snake? " "hm." "How long are we going to stay up here?" " hehehe, why scared? " No!, I …AHHHHH!" You never got to finish your sentence when Snakeman held you close and dropped both of you from the ceiling . Him landing gracefully on both feet with a thud and in his arms cling to him for dear life. He walked the two of you over to his bed . Laing you both down under the covers . He kissed your forehead and held you close . He waited till you feel asleep. " One last thing to do." He opened his mouth and sank this fangs into your neck. You let out a low moan but did not wake. Satisfied Snakeman drifted off to sleep staring at the mark he gave you.

AN

Whelp hope you all enjoyed this. I do not own snakeman he Capcom's.


End file.
